1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a multifunctional electronic door locking apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel locking mechanism for an electronic door lock featuring a locking plate operated by solenoid action.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Electronic door locks are known to the art. Most electronic door locks, however, can provide only a single method of operation or function. For example, electronic locks having a so called hotel function are set to open upon insertion of a proper key card, remain open for a predetermined amount of time, usually 3-6 seconds, and then automatically lock again. If the user does not gain entry within the predetermined time, the key card must be inserted again and the process will start anew.
Prior art electronic door locks having the hotel function are typically battery powered and utilize a single solenoid to provide the locking function. Such locks ar constructed such that the solenoid is energized for the time that the lock is in the unlocked position. Thus, if the lock remains open for 3-6 seconds, the solenoid draws power and drains the battery for that amount of time. With this type of lock it is almost impossible to provide a different function, for example, a dormitory or classroom function that will leave the lock open for indefinite periods of time, because such functions would consume batteries at an unacceptable rate.
It is known to utilize solenoids in various configurations for electronic door locking apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,439 discloses an electronic door lock in which the lock bolt is moved longitudinally by a first solenoid and in which a dead bolt element is moved by a second solenoid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,092 describes an electronic door lock with a manually operable deadbolt. This lock features a single solenoid positioned such that its plunger is received by a cavity in the manual turning mechanism thereby preventing the lock from being opened manually.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,723 describes an electronically operated door lock in which two solenoids are disposed opposite each other to lock and unlock the door by moving the locking pin into and out of a cavity in the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,671 describes an automobile door lock which utilizes a single solenoid instead of a locking spring as a means to prevent opening of the lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,648 discloses an electronic lock for an automobile in which the lock bolt is actuated by a solenoid and a bar actuated by another solenoid is provided to extend into a notch of the lock bolt to retain the lock bolt in the locked position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,093 discloses an electronic door lock in which two solenoids actuate a pivotally mounted cradle which provides reciprocal movement of the lock bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,864 discloses a mechanical lockset assembly which includes an actuating member, cam plate, locking plate and pinion. The lockset described in this patent could not be operated by solenoids due to the interaction of the locking plate and pinion.
None of these patents disclose the novel locking mechanism of the present invention.